A Wilde love
by leolloyd17
Summary: Follow the antics of Judy and Nick up to his graduation (possibly further if enough interest). Judy invites Nick to come live with her so she can help him train and study for the academy, but will Nick be able to cope with the daily jogs, healthy eating and sleepovers that come with living with the rabbit officer? (Hiatus over!)
1. A new beginning

**A/N:**

 **Hi, I'm leolloyd17 (still need to work on that), sorry for the poor summery but this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfiction (or anything for that matter), I appreciate "constructive criticism" as I'm new to all of this and I want to know where and how I can improve.**

 **This story is going to be your typical Judy/Nick pairing. I apologise if what I write sounds similar to your own or works you have read (I've read quite a few different stories so I have picked up a few ideas from all over), but I** _ **hope**_ **I can add something new to the usual stories.**

 **I also apologise for my poor writing skills.**  
 **I don't own Zootopia. The movie and all of its characters belong to Disney.**  
 **Hope you enjoy, and please leave any thoughts or feedback (good or bad) so I can improve.**  
 **Re-posted after amending a few mistakes pointed out to me. Thanks again for the help.  
**

* * *

 **C** _ **hapter 1: A new beginning**_ **(I honestly couldn't think of anything better)**

Nick's PoV:

Judy and I have just put a stop to Smellwether's psychotic plan, and are now riding in the back of an ambulance to Zootopia general hospital. In all the excitement of helping carrots solve her first case, I had almost forgotten about her wound, almost.

 **Flashback:**  
Chief Bogo and the others had just finished cuffing Bellwether and the two rams, carrots and me were about to follow them to the squad cars when Judy suddenly collapsed to the floor. That's when it all came crashing back… she cut her leg on that mammoth's tusk… how could I forget!?

The officers who weren't busy, with Bellwether and her goons, and I rushed to her side to try and help. That's when I noticed her injury was worse than we first thought. Her wound was bleeding quite badly the bandana we used as a make-shift bandage, was drenched in her blood obviously not doing much good.  
 **End of flashback:**

We're almost to the hospital now; I'm sat in the back with Judy, chief buffalo-butt managed to convince the paramedics to let me ride with them to the hospital, and starting to panic cause Judy's turning pale and it looks like she is going to pass out. It is taking all of my willpower but I'm just about managing to keep myself from shouting at the paramedic to do something, we've been through a lot together and don't know what I'd do if anything bad happened to her.

She had a half-lidded smile on her face, I frowned, _maybe she'll be okay after some rest_ , I thought to myself… just as her eyes closed…

* * *

 **Judy's PoV:**

I was so excited about Bellwether's arrest that I forgot about my bad leg. Me and Nick were following the chief, me being my usual bubbly self I was hopping around and punching Nick in the arm, but on my way back down I landed on my injured leg and it buckled under my weight. I hit the cold marble floor like a sack of carrots being thrown in the back of Dad's truck.

Nick was walking just in front of me so was the first one over, he slid over to my side concern written clear as day on his face… next thing I knew I was laying on a stretcher being pushed towards an ambulance.

 _How did I get here?... where's Nick?_ These thoughts rushed through my mind as the paramedic eased me into the van.

That's when I spotted him… arguing with the other medic, with… chief Bogo? Trying to get the medic to listen to him about something.

My view of the chief talking was then blocked by someone getting in the back with me… it was Nick!

As we drove off I tried to give him a smile to show him how much I appreciate him being here with me, I must look awful, his eyes softened a little but he was frowning (I think) about something… I'm struggling to see straight; my eyes are all fuzzy… Is everything in black and white? That's when my eyes started to slowly close…

* * *

 **Time skip: in the hospital**

 **Judy's PoV:**

I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding light. The sun streamed in through the large window that made up the majority of my left-pawed wall, but the lighting seemed different… almost like it was before noon… that can't be right, it was about mid-day that Nick and I foiled that psychotic sheep's plan.

I was so absorbed in trying to figuring out the time of day, that it took me a moment to get my bearings… "where the heck am I?", I thought out loud.

 _Okay, let's have a look round and see if we can figure this out_. I thought to myself. I quickly scanned my surroundings in the hope of finding something to shed some light on my location; clean, white surfaces, lots of room… this place is bigger than my apartment! That's when my eyes landed on the medical equipment, and it all came back to me… I was riding in an ambulance towards the ZGH (Zootopia General Hospital) with Nick… "I wonder where he is?", I asked myself.

 **Knock, knock…**

The sudden noise forced me away from my thoughts with a start. "Come in?", I squeaked the noise startling me. The object of my thoughts walked through the door, Nick. "How are you feeling?", he asked me, concern was written on his face and his emerald eyes showed me he was far more worried than he'd like to admit.

"My minds a little fuzzy, and my leg's aching but it isn't too bad."

"That's great! You had everyone worried, but at least now your wake they won't be so anxious."

"Now I'm awake? How long was I out for?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't that long. A little under a day, you came out of surgery around four o'clock yesterday and have been asleep till now."

"What time is it anyways?"  
Nick took his phone out of one of his back pockets, checked the screen and said, "it's a little past ten."

Just as he finished speaking a nurse came in, "Ah… I see you're up. You must be starving; I'll just go get you something to eat." The male otter then walked out, closing the door softly behind himself. During this time Nick had slipped past my bed and sat down on the chair next to me, that I missed while looking around.

I turned towards Nick and noticed he looked drained. "Is everything alright, Nick?" I asked, worry could be heard in my words.

"Hmm… oh… yeah, everything's okay. Why'd you ask?"

"You look really tired; I didn't know if something happened was all."

"Nah, I'm fine. Heh… asking how I am when you're the one in hospital? It should be me fussing over you." Amusement could be seen in his eyes, there's that twinkle I know and love… wait, what?

"…carrots?"

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear him speak.

"And here I thought _I_ could daydream. I was saying that I followed your advice; I've handed in my application for the Academy." He sounded happy with himself.

"That's great! Just think, this time next year we'll be partners I just know it." I was so excited I didn't notice his confusion.

"Wait, a year!?"

"Yeah, but in that time you'll do a lot; first you need to get in shape for the academy and study for the entry exam…"

"Do I have to; I hate tests." He wined.

"Oh stop acting like a cub. Then comes training at the academy, that's about nine months…"

"Nine months…" I ignored him and continued.

"…and eventually graduating and joining the force. All in all, it will probably take the best part of a year… depending on how long it takes for me to get you into shape."

 **Knock, knock…**

The nurse from before walked back in with a tray of food, and a doctor trailing behind. He sat the tray down on my legs and left us with the doctor. She was a pretty ocelot; she couldn't have been much older than me. The markings around her eyes, like Aztec hieroglyphics, made her gaze seem intense but her soft, warm brown eyes helped put me at ease.  
"I'm doctor Whitpaw, I'm glad to see you are recovering well. Ah… Mr Wilde your back… or did you stay last night?"

Nick rubbed the back of his head sheepishly **(couldn't resist)** , "I sortta crashed here last night…" He mumbled trailing off at the end.

"No harm done I suppose, Miss Hopps your lucky to have such a caring friend. I have some news for you. I'll start with the good, I'm happy to say you are going to recover nicely and there shouldn't be any permanent damage, but unfortunately you're not going to be able to leave until a week Friday."

"A week off?", I spluttered, "but what about work..."

Nick cut her off there, "Relax carrots you need to be reinstated before you can go back to work, and besides your no good to the force with a busted leg."

"He's right, you need to take it easy." Doctor Whitpaw interjected. "Think of it this way; the more you rest the sooner you can start using your leg again. It's going to take a couple of days before you can put your weight on it for long amounts of time, and then you need to do stretches and exercises to help it recover." She explained.

"I guess that makes sense." I grumbled, not happy to be off my feet even if just for a day or two.

"Would it be okay if you wait outside," Dr Whitpaw said to Nick, "while I check miss Hopps' stitches."

Nick got up from his chair, "yeah that's fine." Just as he palls the door shut, he says to me, "see you in a sec, fluff."

The doctor then walked over to me, "it okay for me to touch your leg?" She asks me, I just nod my head in reply.

She the examines my wound, "is there much pain?" she asked softly.

"No, it feels okay. A little sore but not too bad."

"It looks good, I'm not worried about it, but let me know if you get more pain or discomfort."

"Yeah I'll let you know if anything changes, thanks by the way."

The female ocelot turns to face me, "you're welcome, and thank you for showing mammals predators aren't savages." She then continues on her way out of the room.

* * *

 **Nick's PoV:**

I was waiting in the hallway checking furbook on my phone, when the doctor came out. "How's her leg?" I ask while slipping my phone back in my pocket.

"It's fine. You can go back in now; I'll check in on her tomorrow unless something comes up."

"Okay, thanks doc." I quickly reply, already on my way back to Judy's room.

As I walked back in the room I notice Judy tucking into her late breakfast, "that looks good, what is it?"

"Iffs…ah…cahrut muhin", she says with her mouth full of whatever she was eating.

"In English please?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

After swallowing her food, she says, "it's a carrot muffin, want some?" and holds it out to me.

"No, thanks. You enjoy it." I say shaking my head.

She shrugs in response, "your loss" she states before taking another huge bite out of her cake.

"I'm at a loss, what were we taking about before?", my eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Judy paused for a moment before saying, "I think we were talking about the academy."

"Oh…yeah, about how you're going to whip my sorry butt into shape." I said with a smirk.

"I almost forgot to tell you...um…" She looked almost nervous or embarrassed about something.

"What is it?" I was getting worried and I think she could tell.

"The force needs a home address to send you info on the details of the entry exam and your results". That's why she looked worried, she didn't want to offend me.

"I know it's a touchy subject, but is there anywhere… um… that you could have letters sent to… I mean…um…" She trailed off obviously not knowing how to phrase it delicately.

I smiled, "What your trying to ask is, have I got anywhere to stay or somewhere I can get letters sent to? Right?" She looked a bit surprised at how casually I said it.

"Yeah, that's what is trying to ask. I thought it would be better to ask it a bit more sensitively than that though."

"There are a couple places I could stay; Finnick would probably let me stay in his van", I said thinking out loud, "I could stay with my Mum, but I haven't really spoken to her since I left home."

"And how long ago was that?" Judy asked with a hint of apprehension.

"About… twelve years." I dragged out, _…and wait for her reaction_ I thought to myself with a smirk.

Judy's face went through a few changes in the next couple of moments, first shock, then confusion on why someone wouldn't see their family in so long, and finally she settled for outrage.

"You haven't seen your mother since you were twenty!" She all but shouted at me, no trace of the smirk my face once held could be seen. Her face showed me I'll soon regret telling her that. "When I get out of here I will drag you to your mother's house, force you to knock on the door, and you _will_ talk things over with her."

I could feel the blood drain from my face, _Oh, god! What have I got myself into_ , I thought. _If carrots don't kill me before, my Mum will have my head._  
Judy's face split into a devilishly evil smirk, _oh crap, she had the same thought as me_ I thought.

"Okay, you win." I said putting my hands up in surrender, "I'll go and see my Mum, but I'm not staying with her and I'm sure as hell not telling her I'm livin' under a bridge."

"Nick you can't stay in Finnick's van," Judy states, her stare softening just a little. "You can come and stay with me, if you want that is." She blurts out a bit nervously.

I felt my heart flutter, "No one has ever been that kind to me, thank you so much." My voice was chocked full of emotion, "I know it will only be till I get my own place, and I promise I'll help you with the rent and shopping and bills." I finally manage to get out rushing to show her my gratitude.

"Okay roomie", Judy squeals suddenly full of energy. "We're going to have so much fun." By this point she was practically bouncing with excitement, her expression goes all serious for a moment. "I'm still going to drag you to your Mum's house." She tells me with a mock glare.

I couldn't help but grin stupidly, "I wouldn't have it any other way, carrots."

 _This is the beginning to my new life_ , I thought, _the beginning of a better life, one I can be proud of._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So what do you think? Please leave any thoughts,** _ **any**_ **at all, in the comments.**  
 **This is my first Fanfic and it took me a while to write this so I can't make any predictions on when the new chapter will be posted. Hopefully I would have posted a new chapter by new year's or shortly after.**  
 **Thank you for reading, I** _ **hope**_ **you enjoyed the first chapter of A Wilde love, and keep an eye out for the next post.**


	2. What happened last night?

**A/N:**

 **First of all, I would like to say thank you for the reviews, and also shout out to the readers who PMed me to let me know what they thought and how I could improve. Your advice has been helpful in writing this chapter and I hope I met all of the points you mentioned.**

 **I also want to encourage people to let me know what they think, this can be through reviews or PMs. Either is good for me because all I want to do is improve the story and make it more enjoyable for you readers.**

 **Sorry for all the errors in the layout of the last chapter it was my first time uploading on Fanfiction. I've tried going back and adding spaces between paragraphs to make it easier to read, but I'm not sure if it worked.**

 **I'm also sorry for the poor quality of chapter 1, I was really struggling to get into it but I think I've gotten into it now so hopefully this chapter will be to a better standard.**

 **I just wanted to warn you, I'm not very good at chapter titles. I tried to go for a funny one while tying it in with what happens in a later part of this chapter, I don't think I succeeded. If anyone has any good ideas on what this chapter should be called please let me know.**

 **Rated T because I'm not sure what I'll end up witting in this fic.**  
 **Once again I don't own Zootopia, the movie and its characters all belong to Disney.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: What happened last night?**_

 **Judy's PoV:**

It's only been a day since I woke up in the hospital, and I'm already itchin' to get out of this bed and go back to work.  
Dr Whitpaw has already been round to see how I'm doing and to check my stitches, she said that they look good but it's still early days. She also told me she doesn't want me walking on my leg till at least tomorrow. Great, a _nother_ day where I can't get up and stretch my legs. _It's only been a day._ I mentally chide myself. _But I want to get out of bed now,_ part of my mind whined childishly.

"Stop acting like a kit." I mumble to myself, in the hospital two days and I'm already going mad from boredom.

At the moment I'm waiting for Nick to come and visit me, he wanted to stay here last night but got caught by one of the nurses and was told the visiting hours and to come back tomorrow. He said it was all my fault he got caught, he said the nurses didn't check on me as much when I was asleep which is the reason he got caught, but I could tell he was only playing. 

**Knock, knock…**

"Is that you Nick?" I called out eagerly, hoping for my friend to arrive and help take my mind off not being allowed to walk.  
A gruff voice rumbled back, "No. It's Chief Bogo." That was definitely not Nick.

"Can I come in?", asked the chief even though he was already opening the door to my room.

"Of course, sir." I subconsciously sat up straighter in my bed.

"You don't need to be so formal, you're not on duty at the moment." He told me.

"Okay. Why are you here, surely you have more important things to be worrying about?"

"Nothing's more important than making sure one of my officers is okay, and besides I need your say so on whether to reinstate you." He said in a slightly softer tone.

"Yes!" I yelled, "I mean, yes I would like to be reinstated into the force." I added a bit more composed. _It's nice to know the chief_ dose _have a caring side,_ I thought.

"Right, I'll have it sorted by the end of the day." He told me. "When are you allowed to leave?"

"Today's Friday, right?"

"Yeah."

"I should be allowed to leave this time next week." I told him.

"Fine. I want you in my office first thing next Monday morning, don't be late. You've already missed enough work." He grunted at me, turning on his hoof to leave. _It's not my fault_ , I thought.

"Yes, sir. Of course." I had to hold myself back from saluting, _relax you're not at work._

"Get some rest Hopps." And with that he left, closing the door surprisingly softly for such a large mammal.  
I decided to follow the chief's advice and have a nap. _There's nothing decent on telly anyway_ , I thought to myself as I shut my eyes and drifted off into the realm of dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Third person:**

As the sun continued on its customary journey across the brilliantly clear blue sky, it watched over the inhabitants of Sahara Square as they rushed around making the most of their Friday afternoon. The chaos of the midday traffic was finally starting to let up, as two of city's smallest predators casually walked along the streets of Zootopia's desert district. The pair were walking at a gentle pace but they weren't drawing out the experience, just enjoying each other's company as they walked to their destination.

* * *

 **Nick's PoV:**

Finnick and I were on our way to the construction site in Little Rodentia, just chatting and bantering to pass the time, when something crossed my mind; _I haven't told Finnick about this being my last con!_ I screamed to myself, I was really starting to panic about how I'd tell my oldest friend that I'm leaving him for a new life, and more importantly, how he'd react to this game changing news.

"what's up, Nick?" The small fennec deadpanned.

His question caught me off guard, I'm never one to be off my game and Finnick knows this, so I _know_ he picked up on my emotions straight away. "What do you mean?" I questioned back, as soon as the words left my mouth I wished I could take them back. When I spoke my voice had an icy, almost aggressive edge to it which I didn't mean to use with Finn, I could see his disapproval in how I spoke to him.

"Whoa, what's witchu, I was jus' askin'." His voice now adopting a dangerous tone, even with the sudden aggression between us he picked up on the fact I want to answer his question and dropped the subject, which I was thankful of.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." I told him. "It's not your fault, I'm just stressed is all."

"S'okay, but if you chat to me like that again I'll bite cho face off." He said with a sinister grin on his muzzle.

My stomach jumped into my throat, _how am I meant to tell him_ _ **that**_ _?_ I asked myself, my mind going a mile a minute. I gave myself a moment to swallow my fear and gather what courage I had before I started.

"Listen, Finn…" I wet my dry lips, my mouth felt as dry as summer in Savannah square and as rough as sandpaper as I stood there contemplating on how best to phrase my next sentence. "… There's something I need to tell you…" _No goin' back now,_ I thought solemnly.

"Yeah, wha's tha'?" He asked me, "Dis 'bout a minute ago?"

"Yeah…" I said sadly. "You remember how I told you about Hopps suggesting I join the force?"

"Sure, you said was goin' to go for it." He told me, I nodded my head to this. "But den you and Officer Fluff had yo fallin' out, and you din't say no more 'bout it..." he trailed off in thought.

The smaller fox fell silent for a moment, confusion on why I would ask such a thing was written on his face until… His eyes widened with realisation, his shock was short-lived replaced with anger and resentment. "You're leavin' me… to go be a cop!?"

He had on a façade of outrage, but through the mask of anger the sorrow and betrayal in his eyes was as clear as day. The grief his eyes showed me caused me even more pain in telling him the truth. "I'm not leaving you…" I softly told the tod. "…Just this life we live."

"What's wrong with the life? Yeah it ain't the best but we make a killin'."

"It isn't honest; it isn't a life I can be proud of!" The smaller Reynard looked insulted by my outburst.

"What… I ain't good enough to hang with yous no more?"

"That's not it! Of course your good enough, you've always been there for me." I cried, not wanting Finn to think it was something he did. "I'm just tired is all; tired of always lying, of always breaking the law, tired of everyone always looking down on me for being a fox."

Finnick's features softened a fraction, I know at times he's felt the same way as me and gets why I'm doing this.

"Our last con, huh?" He smiled, sad that the journey we shared had finally come to an end.

"Yeah, our last con."

And with that we walked onto the site to complete our last job together.

* * *

 **Judy's PoV:**

Anyone brought up on a farm can tell you that you develop certain habits to help you get through the day, for me its listening to music. It makes boring chores more enjoyable, and helps me to relax with the stress and strain that comes with being a cop in the big city.

Another habit I've kept even after moving away from the Burrows is being an early raiser, even now being in hospital hasn't effect my sleeping pattern that much. My nap after Chief Bogo's visit was brief, I fell quickly into the clutches of a restless sleep, it felt as though only a few moments had passed before I was up again. When I woke up I found my sheets were twisted around me, constricting my body like the coils of a giant serpent eager to devour an easy prey. I could feel my wound throb against the claustrophobic grasp of the soft cotton bedding, the dull pain helping bring my mind back from the haze of slumber.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, _1500,_ yet another habit I kept from living in the country, _and still no sign of Nick._ I thought to myself. _Unless he came when I was asleep and decide to let me rest._ By this point I was curious as to where Nick was, he told me yesterday he was going to go see Finnick and tell him about his joining the force. I haven't heard from him at all today, I hope he's alright and the small fennec didn't react too badly.

An amused smile stretched across my face, _I bet he's done something illegal today. Finnick dragging him into it no doubt, but I can't see Nick putting up much of a fight though._ The smile grew the more I thought about it till I was smiling from ear to ear **(I just realised that doesn't really work with an anthropomorphic rabbit)**. _Hell, I expect it was Nick's idea in the first place._

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of something orange, I swung my head to face the door only to be met with the sight of Nick's head poking through my door. "It alright if I come in?" he asked me, his head still the only part of him I could see so he looked like a floating head.

"Of course you can come in, why wouldn't it be okay?"

"Dunno, you looked caught up in your thoughts was all."

"If you were here that long you could of knocked, it tends to work better than stickin' your head through doors."

"Oh well, at least I found the right room this time. I think the otter in the room I went to first had a heart attack when I did that to him." He said smiling trying to hold his laughter back.

 _Is he being serious,_ I asked myself, _you know what I don't even what to know. Well… maybe a little, but not just yet._

When he finally got himself together he asked me, "What were you smiling about then?"

"Not much really, just thinking about what took you so long."

For a moment I thought I saw his emerald eyes light up at my comment, and could have sworn I saw him blush, _or is that just his fur,_ I wondered, _It's hard to tell with all the orange_. As quickly as I saw it, it was gone, _maybe it was my imagination._

"I went and saw Finn, and explained to him what's going on."

"How much did the two of you make today, then?" For a second I could see the panic in his eyes before he put on his signature smirk and said to me, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Fluff."

I decided I'd play along with his game, "You know, scamming mammals out of their hard earned money by selling them pawsicles with your son who wants to be an elephant." He didn't even blink, _this was what he did for a living_ , I reminded myself. All he did was widen his smirk, obviously knowing what he was going to say to outdo me.

He put a paw to his heart and put on his best hurt face, "You wound me, Carrots. I'm applying to become a police officer; a job I have always wanted since I was a small cub. I'm shocked that my friend would think so low of me as to jeopardise my only chance to follow my dream." He exclaimed with mock heartfelt-ness.

We both had grins on our faces, just enjoying each other's company and having a laugh like friends should. I turned still smiling at him and told him, "Don't you think it's time to retire? After all, I get reinstated in a week and I'd hate to have to arrest my best friend and roommate for conning mammals."

I looked at me, still smiling, and revealed what he'd been up to today. "Don't you worry your fuzzy little tail about it. Remember, I went and saw Finnick and explained to him that I'm getting' out of the pawsicle business."

"How did that go?"

"Better than I thought it would." He explained, but then a grin split across his face for some reason. "He only threatened to bite my face of once, I think he gets why I'm doing this and that's his way of saying he understands."

At this I just started to laugh, I think I startled Nick a bit 'cause he looked at me like I was mad.

"Care to share with the class, carrots?" He asked, mirth shining in his green eyes. "I'm sure we are all dying to know what is so funny."

"It's nothing really, I just think it's funny how unusually yours and Finnick's relationship is. Only in a friendship like you two have could a threat be seen as an act of understanding and compassion."

"I guess you're right, but it's only natural after how long me and Finn have been friends for."

Nick and I just kept talking like this until, at around six o'clock in the evening, a nurse came in to give me my tea. I was so caught up in chatting with Nick that it had only felt like an hour, two at most, had passed.

The nurse, a female jackal in her early twenties set the tray of food down on my lap before turning to Nick, "You had better get going soon, visiting hours' end at seven pm, that's in about 20 minutes and the senior nurse on tonight is a right stickler for the rules." She explained to him. "She'll throw you out herself if she catches you even five minutes after visitations have closed."

The jackal then turned to leave for the door but stopped when Nick thanked her, "You're welcome" was her only reply before she left to complete her rounds.

He turned towards me, "Well I better get going then, I'll see you tomorrow." He got up from the bedside chair and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you staying tonight?" I called out to him. "I know you _were_ staying with Finnick but what about tonight, is he still going to be okay with you crashing in his van after what happened today?"

"I don't know." He had a confused expression on his face. "I hadn't even thought about that…"

"If you want you could crash at my place tonight," I told him. "I don't want you to hurt your friendship with Finnick by not giving him his space after what happened between you today, but I also don't want you stay out all night and you are not sleeping under that bridge."

"Thanks, carrots." His smile made me feel warm inside, he was going to take my offer… "But I can't stay at your place, it doesn't feel right me staying there while you're in the hospital… almost like I'm scabbing off you." **(A/N: sorry if you don't understand that sentence. it's an English thing, I think. Or it might just be used where I'm from. If you don't know what it means, it basically means living off of someone else)**.

"I don't mind, really. It was my idea after all."

"I know, but it still doesn't feel right to me." He walks back over and sits down. "Tell you what I'll stay here and _if_ I get caught, and only then will I take you up on that offer."

"Deal!" I quickly say, already thinking of how I can get him to go rest.

"Ah, ah, ah…" He says shaking his head and a finger at me. "…Not so fast."

"What is it now?" I sighed, this is getting annoying.

"You are not allowed to tell anyone or behave in a way that will get me found out. Think of this as a game of hide and seek."

"Fine." Was my reply, _I wish he would stop out-thinking me,_ I said to myself.

* * *

 **Time skip: Early next morning  
Nick's PoV:**

As I woke up I finally had the chance to take in my surroundings, plain walls, soft bedding, medium sized bed. _I thought I stayed in the hospital last night, how the hell did I get to Judy's flat._ I wondered… _Wait, I thought her walls were wallpapered. How long have they been white?_ As I looked around the room more I found a large window with metal blinds, and a lot more space than her room usually had.

"This isn't Judy's apartment." I whispered to myself. _Then where on Earth am I?_

Before I could think more on the subject, something soft and warm rubbed against my side and I damn near jumped out of my skin. Unfortunately, I jumped out of the nice warm bed and hit the cold hard floor with an undignified "Ugh!" in the process.  
Apparently the commotion I caused woke up the warm fluff ball that cuddled into me, the cause of my pain crawled out from under the sheets…

It was Judy, her right ear was up while the left was led behind her head making her look adorable as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand. _She is sooo cute with one floppy ear and those sleepy amethyst eyes, it makes me want to hug her for a change._ I thought to myself, _oh god I hope I didn't say that out loud, she would kill me for the cute comment. Wait… did I mean it about the hug part?_

"Wha's goin' on, Nick is that you?" Judy asked, her voice heavily filled with drowsiness as she tried to make herself get up. After a few failed attempts to raise, she succumbed to the lure of sleep and made herself comfortable as she drifted off into the realm of Morpheus.

"Yeah it's me, carrots." I rasped in reply, my voice felt strained even though I had a full night's rest, before I realised she had gone back to bed. _How did I end up in bed with her?_ I wondered as I picked myself up from the floor, and eased my aching body into the soft padding of the armchair that was next to her hospital bed.

As I sat in the chair I tried to strain my memory to last night and what happened, all I can remember is Judy's offer for me to stay at her place, my politely declining, and me then purposing to stay in the hospital even after the warning about the grumpy duty nurse.

As I sat there pondering over what led to Judy and me shearing a bed, I became aware of just how tiered I was and decided it would be best to make myself comfortable in the large armchair. _I'll just rest my eyes for a bit, what's the harm in a five-minute nap,_ I told myself. With that last thought I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for ending it like that but I thought that would make a good starter for the next chapter, I would also like to apologise for the obvious mistakes. I was trying really hard to write how Finnick actually talks, but I'm not sure if I got his character across though.**

 **Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post, I've had a lot happen this month (and it's only the 7**

 **Th** **as I write this).**

 **I'm currently looking for a proof-reader following the advice I got from a reader, and would like to know if anyone is interested. If you are, please PM me.**

 **As always please review or PM me with any feedback, honestly good or bad is fine by me. As long as I can learn something from it and improve my story I don't mind harsh comments.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of A Wilde love, be sure to keep an eye out for the third. I will hopefully have it posted by new year's.**


	3. What happened last night? Part 2

**A/N:**

 **Hi guys (and girls), happy new year! I hope everyone had a good Christmas.**

 **Sorry the new chapter wasn't posted sooner, I kinda forgot about the deadline I set myself and so I didn't spend much of December writing, mainly because I had a bad case of writer's block over the holidays even though I'm only three chapters in. The main reason I've been neglecting my story is 'cause I've been focussing on my college work (sorry, it won't happen again ;)**

 **A huge shout out to TimberPaw for agreeing to be my beta. He really helped pull this chapter together, so he should have just as much credit for this chapter as I do. Without his help there would've been a load of errors and a lot of sentences that don't make sense. So thank you again TimberPaw for all your help and becoming my beta.**

 **I still don't own Zootopia, it all belongs to Disney (except for one or two characters I made up, they're mine).**

* * *

 **5.4.17- Hi everyone, sorry I haven't posted in ages. I'm taking a hiatus. Sorry again, my course work is piling up so I'm focusing on that for now. I will try to publish a new chapter sooner but unfortunatly it will most likely be around June time that I next post something. I've read back through my older chapters recently, and have been thinking that after my hiatus I will focus on rewriting them and improving the with the help of my beta TimberPaw.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: What happened last night? Part 2**_

 **Nick's PoV:**

As I opened my eyes for the second time that morning, the memory of earlier flashed through my mind. _How did I end up in her bed?_ I wondered curiously, _hoping it wouldn't affect our friendship._  
I slowly picked my body up so I was sitting upright in the large chair. A deafening ' _SNAP'_ echoed through the empty room as I stretched my aching back muscles. "That chair is lovely to sit in, but it's murdering my back." I mumbled quietly, careful not to wake Judy with my complaining.

All I was thinking about was how I woke up this morning. I can still remember the soft down-fur of her arms as she pulled herself into the warmth of my back. _Thank the gods I didn't take my shirt off to sleep, or that would have been a hell of a lot more awkward._ I told myself, letting out a sigh of relief.

I continued to think about what happened earlier and I found myself becoming obsessed with it, going over it in my mind again and again. In my mind's eye all I could see was Judy's sleeping form. Her facial expression was relaxed and peaceful and even without her usual smile she was graced with an air of natural beauty. She looked content, her expression soft as though she was reliving a pleasant memory. As I sat there watching her rest, the rise and fall of her small body with every calm steady breath, I was struck by realisation, _I'm watching her sleep… that's about as creepy as it gets._ I decided enough was enough, _I need to get out of here… the boredom, peacefulness and quietness is driving me mad._

I lifted myself out of the chair as gently as I could so I wouldn't disturb her sleep. I was walking to the door when a new thought popped into my head. _I wonder if they have a coffee machine around here._ Slowly I opened the door a crack and slipped through before closing it softly behind myself, heading off in search of coffee.

 **Judy's PoV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I wanted to stay in the habit of waking up on time, Gazelle's _Try everything_ filled the room as I jerked to shut it off as quickly as I could. I sat myself up in the bed, eyes tightly shut as the bright sunlight burned them. I stretched out my shoulders, trying to get rid of the stiffness. I sat there, in a sleeper's trance, for what felt like a small eternity before I finally opened my eyes to the brilliance of the morning sun that streamed in through the large windows of my hospital room.

I leisurely looked around my room, drinking it all in as I looked for anything interesting or some sign of Nick. I couldn't remember whether he stayed the night or not, but as I looked around I couldn't find any evidence of him staying the night. _Then again…_ I reminded myself, _He only carries his phone and wallet with him. He could have got up before me and left…_

"Ugh… it's too early… I still can't remember if he stayed or not." I exclaimed. Usually I can remember the smallest of details regardless of the time of day. "Ah ha!... If he did stay at my flat, he would have my keys…"

I rolled over to the left-paw side of my bed, to the chest of drawers that held all of my personal belongings and started to rummage through the few items inside. Throwing them on the bed as I went "…shirt, underwear… ah ha, keys!... oh, these are Dad's truck keys." I continued with my raid of the top drawer," …jeans. That's where they'd be…" I pulled said clothing from the chest and proceeded to frisk them, unable to feel the keys I searched the pockets and in the front right one under my purse I found my apartment keys. _Then where's Nick?_ I asked myself _, if he isn't here then where did he stay last night?_

My musing was cut short when a certain red fox let himself into my room carrying two cups, "Nick!" The vulpine jumped a mile, he obviously had assumed that I was still sleeping. It's a good thing the cups had lids on otherwise the drinks would have gone everywhere when I surprised him. He turned to face me, with an expression that revealed to me a fear that he had been caught. I didn't have a clue what he may of done wrong, but I thought it was sweet of him to get me a cup of tea. He stood there for a moment, meditating over something, before he regained his coolness and finally broke the silence.

"Morning Carrots. I… um, brought you some tea from the vending machine down the hall." He said almost cautiously, as though he had done something wrong and this was his attempt at appeasing me. _Did I do something last night to make him think I'm mad?_ I wondered absentmindedly, _… or did_ he _do something to upset me?_

A few seconds did pass before I realised that I didn't say anything back, "Thank you, but how did you know I was up?" I asked as he sat my tea down on the drawers next to me and eased himself into the large armchair nearby, lounging in the large chair so much that he was practically laying down. He quickly bolted forward, hissing in discomfort as he went, so much so that he was sitting unsteadily at the edge of the chair. How he didn't spill over the ledge I don't know, Nick never struck me as someone with good balance. He scooted to the back of the chair, settling for a more upright sitting position this time, and was careful not to rest his back against anything.

I opened my mouth to ask him about it, but before I could utter a syllable he cut me off. "I heard your alarm when I was gettin' my coffee." He stated before blowing his coffee and sipping it lazily. A look of disapproval could be seen in his emerald eyes, giving a hint that the hospital coffee wasn't up to his standards.

"How did you know it was mine, and what have you done to your back?" I gave him a questioning stare, raising my left eyebrow and tipping my head ever so slightly to one side for effect. _He better not of hurt his back by sleeping under that bridge after I offered for him to stay at mine, I'll make sure he regrets it if he did._ I pondered.

He chuckled in response, giving me one of his signature half-lidded lazy smiles. "I'm fine." His green eyes sparkled brilliantly with joy. _He's_ still _not used to someone being kind to him?_ I asked myself. "And to answer your first question; we're in a hospital, so you're probably the only mammal that would set an alarm when they're meant to be resting. That and the fact that it was Gazelle, and I know you're mad on her."

I could feel my ears heat up as I blushed in embarrassment, I just prayed that Nick wouldn't notice. "Thanks for the tea." Was all I could reply with; my mind was still too foggy from my sleep to come up with a clever remark. "I didn't think I had set it _that_ loud."

"That's okay I was already there so I don't mind getting you a cup of tea, and don't worry your alarm isn't that loud." He answered. "It just echoes through the hall making it sound louder."  
"I hope I didn't wake anyone." I was starting to feel guilty, worrying that I woke the whole hospital up.

"I don't know, I did hear a couple of nurses humming and one or two dancing along though."His face split into a grin, "And I'm pretty sure I heard a few of the doctors sing along, the bloody song is still stuck in my head 'cause of you." He said giving me a mock glare, _or at least it better be a fake one._

My paws went to my face, covering my mouth as I tried to stifle my giggles. I could imagine the doctors singing and dancing to my alarm with the day staff, and the nurses doing the tiger dance as they went between patient's rooms pushing the trolleys that held everyone's breakfast.

 **Knock, knock…**

The nurse from the other day, the male otter called Vince if I remember right, opened the door pushing the food trolley in. I could have sworn he was humming 'Try everything', I'll have to check with Nick later if I heard right.  
"Good morning," Called the cheerful mammal, "I've brought you your breakfast, it's still warm unlike the other day."

"Thank you, it smells delicious." I told him, my stomach growling in appreciation as he sat the tray down on my lap. Nick burst out laughing at just how loud my stomach was, and Vince (I checked his I.D.) just stood there for a minute dumbfounded. I could feel my ears burning, I imagine I could have given a fire engine a run for its money with how red I blushed. Vince just turned and silently pushed his trolley out of my room. I silently thanked the gods that there were other patients waiting for their breakfast, _and not a moment too soon if you ask me._

"Niiick?" I asked as sweetly as possible, flashing him an innocent smile and big pleading eyes to boot.

Said fox rolled his eyes at me, a mischievous grin still on his muzzle. "Ugh..." He said with mock disgust, "…if you get any sweeter you'll give me cavities, what do you want?" He whined.

"If you tell anyone or make fun of what just happened… I assure you no one will find your body." I declared in a calm even tone, smiling evilly at him as I thought of where to stick him. "Did I make myself clear?"

He got the message.  
His smile was gone in a blink of the eye, mouth tightly shut as he quickly nodded his head.

"Good." I exclaimed cheerfully, changing back to my usual happy self, smiling as though all is well and I didn't just threaten Nick's life.

 **Nick's PoV:**

After a breakfast of porridge with blueberries _,_ cranberries and pretty much every berry you can think of, Judy had a satisfied look on her face. _It did smell nice_. As for me? I hear you ask. All I got was another coffee, after her little rant I didn't want to risk pinching any of her breakfast and so I decided it would be the best to get something later. You didn't hear that from me, but Judy Hopps can be quite intimidating when she wants to be.

I didn't have a clue when I would actually get something to eat, I know better than to expect anything. _I'll most likely spend the day here and only get something around noon._ I smiled to myself, this is what it's been like the whole time she's been in here. _Not that I mind hanging out with her for the day… and spending the night with her!_ The annoying part of my brain jeered. _What was all that about?_ I wondered with a slight frown, _I wish my mind would stop with the constant teasing._

After Judy had finished her cup of tea she broke the comfortable silence that had enveloped around us for the last few minutes. She asked what I had been waiting for and dreading at the same time, _what happened last night?_ Though she didn't actually phrase it like that, what she really asked was, "You stayed here last night, didn't you?"

I held my breath, I knew she'd ask something along those lines but I couldn't think of what to say 'cause my memory of last night was still unclear, I know I stayed all night and it had been eventful but I still couldn't remember the exact details. So all I could reply to her with was, "Yeah I stayed here last night…" She moved her wrist in circular motion, index and middle fingers held out in a 'go on' gesture. "…I slept in the chair." _After I fell out of_ your _bed, I thought._

"That must of been uncomfortable." I could tell she was concerned that I had a bad night's sleep.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad," I lied, I wish I didn't because it felt wrong, I was betraying her trust, but what was I supposed to say, 'don't worry I slept in your bed with you, but can't remember what happened.' No thank you, I may be a dumb fox for lying to her (and I'd get a beating if she ever found out that I lied to her) but it's better than being a dead fox, if she didn't kill me for it I would most likely die of awkwardness. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, I hadn't meant to say what I did next. "I slept like a cub, it was the best night's sleep I've had for a while." _Or probably ever,_ my mind teased again. I decided it would be better to ignore it and afterwards start beating the voice in my head. A stunt like that would earn me a one-way trip to the looney bin.

"Are you okay, Nick? Your ears have gone red." The bunny was right, I felt the inside of my ear and they had gone hot all of a sudden.

"I'm alright," My throat felt tight, _what is wrong with me?_ "It's just warm in here, that is all." Don't look at me like that. It wasn't a lie; it did feel a _little_ bit warm. _Or it might just be me, I'm not sure._

Judy looked at me skeptically, but she didn't voice her thoughts and instead chose to stay quiet. After a few tense minutes it was the bunny who broke the silence. She did decide to continue with our earlier conversation about me staying here last night. She stated to me in a slow voice, as though considering mid-sentence on how to go about this without sounding like a fool, "For some reason I can't remember exactly what we got up to after you decided to stay…"

"I can't remember much either…"

"Do you think…" We both started at the same time, I could feel my ears warm again in mild embarrassment, and when I looked at Judy, hers looked as if they were tinged a light pink as well. The silence from before filled the air once again, this time though I decided to break the ice. "Do you want to talk through what we remember… see if it will jog our memories?" I asked her, trying not to cringe at how stupid it sounded. She nodded her head so I decided I would start us off.

"Well… being the ever generous and considerate little bunny that you are, you offered to let me stay at your apartment 'cause you were worried about me hurting my friendship with Finn."  
Judy just rolled her deep purple eyes at me, obviously not impressed with my description of her.

"I know about that, it was my idea after all. I also remember you turning down my offer and saying you'd stay here, and that I wasn't allowed to let anyone know…"

 **Flashback:**

 **Third person:**

"You are not allowed to tell anyone or behave in a way that will get me found out. Think of this as a game of hide and seek." Said the ever mischievous Nick Wilde, flashing his signature smirk at a more than slightly irritated Judy Hopps.

"Fine." The bunny officer knew when she was outfoxed and admitting defeat, agreed to the terms set by the vulpine.  
With that over and done with the pair settled themselves in for a long night full of mischief, close calls and games that will change things to come.

Judy, being the hyperactive never resting bunny she is, was the first to talk. She wanted to ask Nick something that had been on her mind since Doctor Whitpaw informed her that she should be able to leave earlier than expected, "Nick?"

"Umm hmm…" Was all the red furred mammal could manage. He had set himself down after his victory and was currently slouched in the large armchair, his eyes shut appearing to be dozing off.

"What are we going to do once I'm out of the hospital? I never realised it before, but with everything that's been going on we haven't had the chance to just hang out."

Nick opened his eyes and turned to face the officer, a look of realisation on his face. "You're right. With my conscription into the ZPD and the tight timescale set by chief buffalo-butt we never had much time to become friends, it just sort of fell into place."

The smaller mammal turned to the other, a smile set firmly on her face. "Yeah, but I wouldn't change a thing. Becoming friends with you was the best thing to happen to me since joining the force." She told him, her voice chocked full of heartfelt emotion.

The male was touched, never before had anyone cared so much about their companionship with him. Not even Finnick, who had been his oldest and closest friend for what seemed their entire lives, cared for him as deeply as this emotional little bunny did. "Well I am pretty amazing, who doesn't love me?" He stated with mock arrogance.

The rabbit snorted with laughter. "I think there's quite a few mammals out there that would have to disagree." _She looks cute when she snorts like that,_ Nick thought to himself.

"Yeah, I expect there are. But don't worry once you're out of here we'll be able to hang out every day, eh roomie?" He said with one of the most genuine smiles he's worn in years.

"I can't wait." She retorted with fake sarcastim, rolling her amethyst eyes to add to the effect.

"You know you love me." Nick sang sweetly.

"Do I know that… Yes, yes I do." Judy said after a minutes thought.

The lagomorph's right ear pricked up, unlike thousands of years ago it wasn't to the noise of an approaching predator but instead something much more nerve-racking; the sound of one of the nurses making their round.

Nick noticed Judy's sudden movement and reacted almost as fast, "Is it a nurse?" He whispered, he was so quiet he was almost inaudible if not for Judy's phenomenal hearing.  
She just nodded back, but mouthed the word _bathroom_ to him. Not needing to be told twice Nick rushed to the smallest room as quickly as he could while being as quiet as possible. And not a moment too soon, just in the nick of time he shut the door softly behind himself as the nurse walked in.

As for Judy she had the quick thinking to grab her phone and open it up to her Furbook app.  
"Sorry about the noise, one of my friends sent me a link and I forgot to turn my phone down before I opened it." She quickly lied, holding her phone up as though to prove her point.

"Try and keep it quiet, some mammals are trying to rest. I think you should do the same, it's late and I don't want you to wake them up." Said the aging nurse grouchily. _I think it's safe to say she's the grumpy old duty nurse on tonight,_ thought Nick with his left ear against the bathroom door.

"Sorry!" Judy squeaked timidly, she quickly glanced at the wall clock it was almost 21:00. _We haven't been talking that long, have we?_ "I lost track of time, I didn't realise it was this late."  
 _I though the Chief was bad tempered, this nurse could give him a run for his money._ She said to herself.

"Just keep it down, okay?" She asked, but to anyone who heard it would've sounded more like an order. Judy quickly nodded her head and the nurse left, shutting the door behind herself.

Nick came out of the bathroom, tried and failed not to laugh at the expression on Judy's face. Most noticeable was the fact that both her ears were fully erect, but instead of showing her excitement like it usually did it showed how unsettled she was. The closest thing it can be compared to is when someone's fur stands on end in fear.  
Next to catch the attention of any onlooker would be her eyes, they were wide in what one could only assume to be surprise or fear. Her mouth hang open as though her jaw had forgotten what to do and instead had decided to try and catch insects.

She hadn't realised it at the time, but the opportunity had been too tempting to Nick that he quickly snapped a photo remembering to save it for a later date. "That went well." He teased, smirking knowing it would drive her crazy.

The small rabbit just stared daggers at him, "How can you think _that_ went well?"

"You managed to come up with an excuse and I didn't get caught, I think that means it went well."

"I had to lie to stop you from getting in trouble, all because you wouldn't stay at mine for one night."

"Oh well. When do you want to go to sleep?" He asked. "I know it's nearly your bedtime but you don't seem tired."

"Humph! I do not have a bedtime! I just don't see the appeal of staying up all night doing nothing."

"Ah… so if you were doing something, like havin' a laugh with a friend, would you stay up though?"

"Maybe, depends on how annoying this friend is."

"Not very." Nick said to Judy with a playful pout. "He is annoying but in a loveable way."

" _Are you sure?_ " Judy dragged out teasingly.

The fox just turned his back, crossed his arms and "humphed" in response sounding like a cub having a strop. He got the reaction he wanted. The bunny could be seen giggling, her hands over her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound and hopefully go unnoticed by the moody night nurse.

"Nick?"

"Yes, Carrots?"

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what do you mean by 'having a laugh'?"

"I'm glad you asked." He smiled, and then put on his best falsetto act. "I thought we could give each other makeovers, swap juicy goss, talk about boys, and braid our fur."

Judy caught on immediately and replied. "I'm glad you suggested it. I wanted to but wasn't sure if you were up for it. There's this guy at work and he really fancies what's-his-face, but what's-his-face fancies…"

"Please! No more, I was joking. I don't care about what's-his-face's love life."

"But you are still up for makeovers and braiding, right?"

The fox smiled playfully. "Maybe later, what I was thinking was that we should play that most cliché of sleepover games; Truth or Dare." All he got was an exasperated sigh, followed by _"really"_. "Yes, really. How else are we meant to learn more about our roommates to be?"

"But truth or dare?" Judy whined.

"We don't have to if you don't want, but I thought it could be fun."

The female rabbit sighed, "Fine then." Even though in her mind she thought it _might_ be fun.

The male fox did a mock bow, and tried to sound like a true gentle-mammal. "Ladies first."

An eye roll later the game began. "Okay Nick, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The vulpine said without a trace of fear or unease.

"I dare you to… do your best president impression…"

"That is weak, can't you think of anything better" The red fox interrupted.

"…While I film you." Judy finished, getting her phone into the camera app.

"But I'll look like an idiot." Nick whined childishly.

"So... no different to usual then." The smaller mammal teased.

"You better not put this on furbook." He grumbled. "I can't promise anything" was the reply.  
"Four score and seven years ago… I wore a funny hat." Spoke the predator, doing his best Abe Lincoln impression. **(I found the rubbish dare online but I had to include the reference, shout out if you get it).**

Judy couldn't help but laugh at his impression. "I love that program too." She told him.

"Right, your turn Carrots." Nick said, smiling devilishly. "Truth or dare?"

"T-t-truth?" The officer asked timidly.

Nick felt bad for worrying her and thought he'd be merciful, for now. "What was your embarrassing childhood nickname?"

"Judethedude." She mumbled quickly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Nick asked teasingly.

"Jude-The-Dude!" She declared crossly through gritted teeth, if looks could kill Nick would be dead and gone twice over.

"Jude the dude!" Nick cried with glee. "I need to remember that one."

"Now it's your turn, what's it goin' to be?" Judy asked with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Ya know… I think I'm going to play it safe, truth?" the fox was a nervous wreck, what was this cute innocent bunny going to ask him?

"Does your Mum have an embarrassing photo of you, and if you do what is it?"

"To answer your first question; yes. As for your second, I was 13 or 14 and my school was having red nose day. For a laugh and to try and raise some money I wore a red skirt for the day. I walked to and from school in that dress, and my Mum got a photo of me in it before I left for school."

"Did… did you raise much money?" Judy asked between giggles, the image of Nick in a red skirt with his fluffy tail hanging between his legs in embarrassment was too much for her.

"No, no I didn't. I got a few dollars off my mates and lost the respect of most of the school, but looking back on it it was funny." He smiled, like it was actually a fond memory of happy times. "Your turn."

"Dare." She chose, with seemingly no fear of what the fox would make her do.

"This is goin' to be good." He told her with a smirk. "I dare you…to sing your favourite song and let me record and post it on furbook."

"Do I have to," Nick nodded. "Can I just sing and not be filmed?"

"Okay, I let you off this time."

"After can I choose a different game?"

"Sure."

Judy starts to sing Gazelle's 'Try everything'. She starts out quietly and self-conscious what with Nick watching her.

 _I messed up tonight, I lost another fight  
I still mess up but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get up now to see what's next_

Even though she was singing quietly Nick was amazed at how well she could sing, in his eyes she could rival the artist who wrote the song. _Aww,_ the voice at the back of his mind cooed annoyingly, _isn't that sweet he thinks she has a beautiful voice.  
_ 'You've been quiet all night; can't you just bugger off for a bit longer?' he asked the voice. _Nope_ , replied his mind popping the 'P'.

 _Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it wrong_

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

By now Judy was getting into it and started to be more daring, she sang lauder putting more emotion in her voice to help express the lyrics.  
She didn't notice and probably didn't care that her voice was being carried down the hallway to the nurse's' office, if Nick had known he wouldn't of just sat there as Judy got the attention of the miserable nurse on that night.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love  
Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath  
Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last, but we did our best

Nick couldn't help but be moved by what she just sang, it felt like it was directed to him personally when she sang those lines. Like she was telling him it was going to be okay, that he didn't need to worry because everything will work out in the end.

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything

Little did the pair know the nurse had heard Judy's singing and walked to the room where the two were sat. The nurse was stood in the doorway, in plain sight but still neither Nick or Judy had noticed her until she spoke, "That was lovely and all, but you," she said pointing at Judy, "are supposed to be resting and _not waking_ the other patients. And you aren't even supposed to be here, visiting hours' end at 7 pm, it is almost midnight." She said to Nick.

In all situations there are at least two options, in this case those were; get kicked out, or leg it!  
Now that Nick is trying become a police officer you would think he would accept the offer to stay at Judy's flat for the night like as the rules of their deal stated, but instead of being a male of his word he decided to peg it.

Nick didn't get a chance to compliment her on the performance she just gave, he had to bolt past the aging hippo and avoid being kicked out. Nick may have gotten out of the room but now he needs to escape from the old nurse and the two security guards who are both past their prime, he really has his work cut out for him tonight.

 **(A/N: sorry but this going to sound rushed because I didn't want to spend too long talking about it.)**

Nick had just made it out of Judy's room and was racing down the halls as fast as he possibly could without waking the entire hospital up, the fox had decided he would run and try and lose the mismatched gang of mammals pursuing him; an ageing hippo, a middle-aged hyena and the other guard a close to retirement zebra who had more grey on him than he did stripes.

Nick headed for one of the exits, he was hoping to get the trio to chase him as far as there, run around to the entrance and go back to Judy's room. He had a plan for if he got caught too, if they found him he was on his way to get Judy's apartment keys.

His plan was a success, it went off without a hitch, and after twenty long minutes apart (he had to walk quietly back to her room) the two were reunited. And both were exhausted. Judy for staying up past her bedtime, and Nick for running around the hospital for the past half hour.

Judy was just starting to settle in bed when Nick walked in, quickly shutting the door behind him. Judy was the first to react. "What are you doing here? You just got chased out by the security guards, you're lucky you haven't been arrested." She hissed at him.

"Nice to see you too Carrots." He said stifling back a yawn.

"I think I'm ready to call it a night." Judy told Nick, the male nodded his head in agreement too tired to do anything else, as he set himself down on the chair and tried to get comfortable.

Judy had already got herself into her usual sleeping position and was ready to sleep, unfortunately for her every time she was just about to nod off Nick would fidget or move in some way and would bring her back from the brink of sleep.

This carried on for what felt like hours to the pair but was in reality only a few minutes, before the rabbit had had enough of it. "That is it! You have two choices, Nick… walk to my apartment and sleep there or you can share my bed, either way stop wriggling its keeping me up."

"I'm too tired to walk that far, you sure it's okay for me to share with you?"

"Yes, just stop moving so much." She snapped.

And with that the rabbit scooted over as the fox climbed in, and they both settled in for one of the best night's sleep either of them could remember.

 **A/N:**

 **I am sorry to say, I have no idea when the next post will be.  
My teacher has decided to up my workload and on top of that I've recently got a Saturday job so the only chance I get to write now is on a Sunday and in the evening (and even then I work some evenings).**

 **So I can't make a prediction for the next upload, my goal will be to have it written by the end of February at least. Whether I will stick to this goal… I haven't a clue but I doubt it. Sorry.**

 **If you have any feedback for me please review or PM me (eithers fine), especially if you didn't like this chapter so then I can improve on the next one.**  
 **Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter to A Wilde love and I'll try to be quicker with the next one so keep your eyes peeled.**


	4. Moving day

**A/N:**

 **Hi everyone, Merry Christmas!**

 **Sorry, it's been almost a year since I last updated, but my hiatus is finally over. I will try to work on my fic to some extent each day, I have not long started a chef's apprenticeship and get little time to work on it, but I will try my best.**

 **I've been through a lot this year, I had to move house, do long distance studying for my animal care qualification. All while helping to look after my Mum and siblings, all in all, I haven't had a lot of time for writing but my new year's resolution (is it too early to have one?) is to write more**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoy my fic, and please review and/or PM with your feedback.**

 _ **Chapter 4: Moving day  
**_ **Judy's PoV:**

Today is Monday, two days since Nick and I recalled what happened on that eventful Friday night, and nothing much has happened… Unless you count Dr Whitpaw stopping by to tell me when I can be released! She said that she was more than happy with how quickly I have been recovering and that if all looked good after a quick examination I should have my discharge papers signed this afternoon. I was so overwhelmed by the prospect of freedom that without even realising it I was up and bouncing on my oversized hospital bed much to the amusement, and no doubt annoyance, of the female ocelot. She had cleared her throat in an attempt to get my attention, or so I am told by Nick, but to no avail. I was oblivious to her concern and it was only when Nick arrived on the scene and sat me down himself did I realise that I had just been jumping on a bed much like a small child. Only after order had been restored was the doctor able to inform me that my final check-up would be around 1 pm today, she thanked Nick for his help and they bid us goodbye. Which brings you up to speed on the events of the last two days.

"I see your leg is better, I only caught the back end of that but I assume from your little… um… display that you've been told when you're gettin' outta here?" Nick asked curiously, smiling as if he already knew the answer. _He looks cute when he smiles like that,_ I thought to myself. _…wait, what?_ I mentally shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. _Nick's my friend I shouldn't be thinking like this, where the hell did that even come from?_

I was brought back to reality by Nick, _oh the irony of it!_ "So… When are you getting out of this joint?"

I beamed at him, "I'm being freed today! I can't wait to be able to go wherever I like again; I know I've only been in here since Wednesday but it feels like I've been in here weeks."

"Huh… I better get packin' then, I didn't think I'd be moving in with you so soon. We haven't even had our first date yet, you sure are moving things fast, eh Carrots?" He teased at me with that infuriating smirk plastered on his face.

 _Oh shit! I forgot about that, I was too excited about getting out today._ I thought, a wave of guilt swelling in my throat, _how could I forget when it means so much to Nick?... Wait did he just say what I thought he said, no matter I know how to get him back._ I know he was only teasing but for some reason the comment about us dating made my face feel warm, _oh gods I hope I'm not blushing._

"Oh darling, I'm _so sorry_ I completely forgot. But I'm glad you brought it up… I've been giving it some thought… and I think you should meet my dad first after all this is a big step we're taking." Even though I was only playing I couldn't help but feel my cheeks flush, _we're friends so why am I getting like this?_

Nick looked like the proverbial deer caught in headlights, he was wide-eyed and slack-jawed. His mouth hung open, but all of that would soon be forgotten as I was not prepared for what he did next…

To my utter shock, he stood up, from his customary place in the large armchair, and dropped to a knee. Nick then took my hand and said in a kind gentle voice, "Judith Hopps…" I don't think I've ever heard him say my proper name, "… Never before have I met a mammal that could match my level of sarcasm, you are a worthy adversary and for that, you have my eternal respect." Throughout the whole ordeal he had kept a straight face, he looked like a mammal that had just been humbled and was showing his contentment, a moment of true bliss as he discovered he is not alone and that there are others like him in the world.

Needless to say, neither of us could keep a straight face for too long after that, how Nick remained stoic the entire time I will never know. After a few moments we managed to regain our composure, and Nick slouched back into his chair, and soon after the room descended into a comfortable silence. As you could assume I, the hyperactive and excitable bunny, was the one to put an end to our silence.

"To be honest I nearly forgot about you moving in with me…" I admitted, trailing off towards the end as a new wave of guilt washed over me.

Nick's grin faltered for a moment but he recovered quickly, making sure to keep his face devoid of emotion. "Don't worry 'bout it Carrots, you've had a lot on your mind." He informed me gently, but he kept his emotions hidden behind that smile of his. "I was only messing anyway; I didn't expect it to happen anytime soon… You're only getting out today so you should have some time to rest."

"I didn't mean it like that… I was the one who said for you to come live with me, and I'm fine I don't need any more rest." I told him stubbornly, _I'm sick of resting anyway._ "Of course you can move in today, but I'm not helping you move any boxes." I smiled sweetly at him, "I've got a doctor's note."

"That's fine by me, I ain't got that much stuff anyway." He said rubbing his hands together, I was happy to see that the usual twinkle in his eyes had returned. _He is a big softie,_ I thought with a smirk.

"How's Finnick been since you two made up?" I asked out of the blue, "I know you two patched things up on Saturday, but you haven't said how he's been with you staying with him."

"He's been alright about it all, he said he understands why I'm doing it and that he was just mad 'cause I sprung it on him without much warning." He explained to me, "He appreciates that I gave him some space to cool off after telling him, thanks for that by the way I didn't think of that at the time."

"Good, I'm glad there's no hard feeling between you two anymore."

He smiled. "There wasn't any, to begin with, he and I have been through too much together for that." Nick glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 12:35. "It's nearly time for your check-up, we better get all your stuff packed ready." He told me. _It won't take that long,_ I thought to myself, _I only have a few toiletries and my phone charger with me._

To my _utter_ shock, it took us a whole two minutes to pack all of my belongings into the small backpack I had with me. It had been a bit embarrassing when I had to ask Nick to go to my place to grab me some stuff, he was the only person I could ask to pop in mine, but he said he didn't mind. _Dr Whitpaw said she'd be round_ about _1 pm, so hopefully, that will mean she is a bit early._ I wondered silently.

As luck would have it she arrived just before thirteen hundred hours, she carried a clipboard with her which I prayed contained my discharge papers. She glanced at the backpack, now slung over the bottom left post of the bed, and stated, "I see you have high hopes on leaving today, what with already packing." She smiled at me, "I'm surprised you haven't already changed out of your hospital gown."

I couldn't help but grin, "I was considering it, but I figured I'd only need to get changed again to be checked." The prospect that in a few minutes I could be… _no, I will be_ walking out of this hospital almost had me bouncing with joy, again.

"Now then shall we get on with this, I know how excited you must be." She looked at me with those comforting eyes, they contained her amusement as she monitored my reaction. "Mr Wilde, would you mind stepping outside while I examine Miss Hopps' wound. Given its location, I figured that might be best unless you are okay with him staying?" She asked me teasingly, _did she think that we were together!_

I blushed at what she had implied. Nick must have decided it would be best to wait outside because he suddenly made his way to the door, out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn he looked embarrassed as he left the room. _That can't be right,_ even I _can't make him embarrassed._ I thought, considering why he would be like this. I was shocked out of my thoughts when Dr Whitpaw gently placed her hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Could you lift the bed covers for me please, while I examine the wound?" I simply nodded in response and then did as she asked.

"You and Mr Wilde seem close, I've never seen such a dedicated _friend_." She stated with a sly smirk, empathising the word friend as though it meant something completely different.

I found my voice again, "We're just friends." I said shyly, _what the hell is wrong with me today?_

She smiled warmly at me, "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you." She said kindly, "But if you ask me you two would make a cute couple."

Once again I lost my ability to speak and settled for sitting quietly.

"And we are done!" She said cheerfully, "I am happy to say that you are healing nicely and are free to leave."

"That's great! When will I be able to go back to normal police work, no doubt I've got to take it is for a while." I said, grumbling the last part more to myself than anything.

"You will need to have your stitches removed in a week, so you will need to take it easy until them." She spoke sternly to me as if I was a cub who would disobey her instructions. "But after that, you will be able to return to more strenuous work, but it would be best to pace yourself."

"I'll be sure to do that, thanks, doc." I held my hand out to the female who took it.

"I hope I don't see you for some time Officer Hopps, I will just sign this form and then you can leave." She explained to me, "Oh, but you might want to go change"

I grabbed my stuff and headed for the bathroom, just as I was about to enter Dr Whitpaw spoke again, "I'll leave your form on the bedside table, and tell your _friend_ he can come back in. Goodbye Miss Hopps, and remember; take it easy." She told me mischievously, and with that, she was gone. Once again feeling embarrassed, I made my way into the bathroom to change.

 **Nick's PoV:**

As I left Judy's hospital room, I couldn't help but think about what the doctor had said. Does she think we're together, I know I visit Judy every day but does she think we're dating? My cheeks felt a bit warm as I thought about the idea of us being together, _that could be a nice life… but she's my friend, and besides she probably only sees us as friends._ My thoughts must have shown on my face because when I saw Judy out of the corner of my eye she looked confused about something. _I hope she hasn't caught on to what I was thinking about,_ I pondered silently as I shut the door behind me.

I just stood and thought about what it is going to be like to be roommates with Judy, I stood there thinking about our friendship and how it had come to this. It's ironic how a sly con-fox will be moving in with an innocent, cute bunny officer. She really does prove that anyone can be anything, look at us now; predator and prey friends and living together no less. I never thought I'd see the day when I would be excited at the idea of living with a copper, I'm still not sure how this is going to work but it should be an interesting experience, like a new adventure.

"You can go back in now, Mr Wilde." I turned around and met the ocelot's eyes, they seem to be full of amusement, "Your _friend_ is getting changed at the moment, I expect she'll be done shortly." _There it is again,_ I thought. _She said friend as if we're not as if we're covering for being something else._

"Okay, thanks." Then I thought about what she said. "Does that mean she's being released?" I asked the doctor hopefully.

She smiled, "Yes, she's free to go." She looked down at her watch, "Sorry, but I need to get going now. I've got another patient to see soon, goodbye." And with that, she turned and started to walk down the hall.

"Bye… oh and thanks, doc." I said to her.

She stopped for a moment, turned to look at me over her shoulder. "Make sure Hopps takes it easy for a while." She tells me. Her once serious demeanour was brought to an end. "I expect you're the only one she'd listen to anyway." She states with a sly smirk, and with that, afterthought, she continued on her way down the hall. Shaking my head, I turned to the door that was once Judy's room and entered.

Once inside the room I found that Judy had finished changing into the clothes she asked me to grab, I admit she didn't specify what to grab so I thought it would be best if I picked out something comfortable. Her outfit consisted of light grey jogging bottoms, I figured the loose fit would be more appropriate with her wound then jeans, and an oversized blue t-shirt. The bottom of the top hung down past her waist like a dress, the short-sleeves of the shirt almost reached her elbows and much like the rest of the t-shirt the neckline to was so large that if it slipped it would most likely expose her shoulder. All in all, she looked extremely comfy and quite cute in her lounging clothes.

"So, you all ready to go?" I ask rhetorically. _The way she's been behaving you would have thought she was a kitten on Christmas day_.

"Yep!"

"Alright then…" I held way arm out to her, "Shall we milady?"

She took my hand with all the grace and poise of royalty, she spoke to me in a voice of someone of great importance and stature, "I think we shall, Mr Wilde. I will dearly miss those that I have come to meet in my time here and will hold them in a place in my heart, but I must agree it is time to move on."

We received a _few_ strange looks as we made our way down the hall to the lift, but we were glad to be on our way as we rode to the bottom. Thankful that in just a few short moments we will be walking out of this strange smelling environment and on our way to Judy's flat, soon to be my new home.

 **Nick's PoV:**

"So… what's the plan of action for moving you in?" Asked the ever curious Judy Hopps for the umpteenth time, her violet orbs locking with mine in an attempt for an answer.

"For the last time I don't have a plan, do I need one?" I asked incredulously, "I don't think I need a plan to move a few personal belongings, do you?"

"But surely you have stuff that you want to bring with you?"

"I've been on and off the streets for the last twelve years, I'm used to having all my worldly belongings on my person." I told her, "My plan for moving was to check my pockets and stop by Finn's van to grab a couple of things, you know, like my roll mat and sleeping bag."

She looked at me with concern in her eyes, _what did she expect?_ I asked myself, _she knew I lived under a bridge, why is she surprised that I don't have much stuff?_ We continued on our way down one of Sahara square's busy streets, about fifty feet down was a little alleyway with a familiar looking van parked up. That was our destination.

Most mammals didn't notice the side road, but those that do give it a wide berth making sure to steer away from it. Judy and I are different from most mammals, which is why we chose to go down the dark foreboding alley throwing caution to the wind… Well, I say that but who would be stupid enough to go down Finnick's alley, a nickname I had given to the place as it was one of Finnick's usual parking spaces. This being Finn's territory we didn't need to worry about someone trying to mug us, but that being said Judy did seem a bit uncomfortable walking in or in my case waltzing in.

We walked up to the 'tastefully' decorated van, a bit more cautiously than we did the alley. There was never a way of knowing if Finn would jump out with that baseball bat of his, so we decided to approach from the front of the van so we wouldn't startle him into action. We got to the van unscathed, I reached out my left paw and knocked on the side of the van.

 **Bang, bang…**

"Who's that!?" Finn shouted through the metal wall of the vehicle, "Wha you want!?"

I decided to have some fun with him, I cleared my throat and put on a slightly deeper voice. "It's the police." I told him firmly, "We are here to talk to you about your con partner, Nicholas P. Wilde."

"I ain't no con mammal and I don't know no one by that name, so you must be in the wrong place." He replied calmly, _I knew he would defend me,_ it made me feel happy that I had such a loyal friend.

I looked at Judy, she had gone wide-eyed and was shaking her head at me. "Don't!" she mouthed at me, disapproval in her eyes but also worry. She shook her head again, her ears were tight against the back of her head and swung side to side as she did. "He'll kill you when he finds out it's you!" She whispered to me.

I being a mature and life loving mammal decided I would keep going and take it further.

"We have reason to believe that he has been staying with you for the past few days, we have him in custody and are here to collect his belongings from you. He has been charged with tax evasion, fraud, and selling food without a permit. We are here to collect any incriminating evidence and take you with us for a talk downtown, Mr Wilde was very cooperative in giving us your address."

"That's bollocks! Nick would never give me up!" He screamed at me defensively, and then seeing his slip up he mumbled, "Ah, fuckin' hell… Wish I knew when to keep my mouth shut."

"Lay on the floor with your hands on your back, we're coming in!" I ordered him, I heard him get on the floor so I swung the door open and yelled, "Freeze sucker! You have the right to remain stupid!"

He looked up in shock at the insult, his expression changed from surprise to anger to murderous rage in the blink of an eye. "NICK!" He growled at me, in the space of a second he threw himself at me hurtling us onto the tarmac of the alleyway floor and began furiously beating me. Thank the gods he wasn't holding his bat 'cause I don't think he would have hesitated to use it against me.

Judy scrambled over to break up the fight, she quickly grabbed the smaller fox and somehow managed to restrain him. I remember thinking at the time, _I haven't a bloody clue how she can keep a hold on him, I couldn't even get him_ off _me let alone keep him in check_.

"Finn! Finn, I was only joking!" I scream at him when he tried to escape again. "Calm down before someone…"

"Most likely you," Judy muttered, anticipating where my sentence was going.

"… Gets hurt." I said finishing my sentence, I held my hand out to Finnick. "Truce?" I asked, or as Judy would tell you pleaded with the fennec fox, just for the record I did not beg so don't believe a word Judy says.

"Fine." He grumbled in reply, he grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet.

Judy decided she would straighten the matter out and tell Finn why we were really in his alley, "We _are_ actually here to grab Nick's stuff, sorry about a minute ago that was this idiot's idea not mine." She told him, jabbing a finger in my direction. "I doubt Nick told you but he's moving in with me… I mean, so I can help him prepare for the Academy" She rushed out, with what looked like a blush on her face. _What's she embarrassed about,_ I wondered to myself.

"Also..." I add, "Would I be able to borrow that old camping bed you have, just for a little while?"

Judy looked at me, "So you _do_ have a plan for moving after all." She stated sarcastically.

"I don't use it no more… so I guess you can have it if you like." Good old Finn, always ready to lend a paw.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"As long as you don't pull that stunt again I'll call it quits."

My lips stretched into a smile, "I think I can manage that. Cheers Finn, you may be rough round the edges but you're a hell of a good friend."

Finn looked at me and smirked, "You're doing me a favour by taking that thing." He told me, "I've been meaning to get rid of it for a while now."

"Thanks anyway Finn, even if it's just to get rid, I appreciate the gesture."

"No worries, mate."

Judy decided enough was enough and joined us in the conversation, "How are you Finnick?" She asked politely.

"Not too bad officer fluff, what 'bout you? Nick told me what happened to your leg."

She smiled at Finn, "I'm fine, thank you. I just got out of the hospital today, I didn't think you cared."

Finn scowled at her, "No!" He said a bit loudly, "It's not that I care, it's just Nicky here wouldn't shut up about you when he was staying with me, I'm glad to finally be getting my own space back."

She glanced at me and I tried and failed, to look nonchalant. I swear my cheeks felt warm, _damn you, Finn… always trying to embarrass me!_

"Aww…" She cooed, _I'm not going to hear the bloody end of this am I?_ "I didn't know _you_ cared about me so much Nick, I get him…" She jabbed a thumb in Finn's direction. "…Not caring, but I didn't think you would be that concerned."

"Common" I grumbled, trying to hide my embarrassment, "We need to get this bed back to yours, see you later Finn and thanks again for the bed."

As I turned to leave I could see Judy and Finnick shearing a look from my peripheral vision, _what are those two up to?_ I wondered.

"Bye Finn." I heard Judy say, I could almost see the smile that I heard in her voice.

And with that we were on our way to Judy's flat, soon to be my new home for the foreseeable future. I couldn't wait to finally have a real home again.

 **Judy's Pov:**

By the time we got back to my apartment complex the evening sun was starting to set, the reds and gold of the sky reflected off of almost every surface distracting the eye. The evening was mild, the air was warm but a gentle breeze rustled in the leaves of the trees lining the road, the wind didn't chill you but instead made the warmth of the evening more comfortable. We were walking down the road to my building… or should I say our building? It's strange, not a few months ago I came to this city with no friends… now I'm walking down the street with my best friend and soon-to-be roommate. It's strange how the world works, one minute you're regretting your choices and second-guessing yourself, and next thing you know life throws you an obstacle. You need to fight for what you want and the reward is always worth the risk… I got a new best friend out of it, so it can't be all bad!

We reached the doorway into the building, the paint was peeling off of the wooden door, the front step was well worn after many years of service and disrepair. As Nick and I stepped up off of the street and into the building, it finally hit that this was real and me and Nick really are going to be roomies. I couldn't wait! We are going to have so much fun, we can chat for longer now that we're living together and we can play games like a sleep-over. And hopefully, some of my good habits will rub off on Nick. _I wonder if I can get him to come running with me?_ I silently wondered.

We made our way from the entrance hall through one of the back doors, which lead us to the old dusty stairwell. Each step creaked under the strain of our weight, which in all fairness isn't much giving me little faith in the ancient stairs, as we made our way up to the first floor. Our destination.

Nick and I had fallen into a comfortable silence during our walk to the apartment building, so once we made it to our level I was startled when Nick suddenly spoke up. "I still can't thank you enough, Carrots, you don't need to let me stay with you." He told me earnestly.

I gave him a lop-sided grin, "What was I supposed to do, huh, let my best friend keep living under a bridge?" I jumped into the air and punched his arm, it's become our little thing. I hit him and he mocks me. "Nah, you're stuck with me, slick. Anyway how else are you going to get into the academy if I don't help you study, eh?" I teased.

He looked at me with that teasing, displeased look of his. "First of all, you hit like a bunny, and second who said need, let alone want your help?" He cracked a smile, "Nope, I'm better off under my bridge relaxing until it's time for me to wing my entry exam. That or I could get the answers off of someone who's been there, whatda say, Carrots, you gonna hook your bestie up with a cheat sheet?"

"Fat chance, you're not that slick, Nick." I grinned back, _Hey, that rhymes!_

"Oh well, it was worth a try, sooo… this our stop?" He asked gesturing to the first door of the narrow hallway.

"No." I replied simply, "Ours is two doors down, you should know that… I did ask you to grab some things for me."

Nick wandered ahead a little and pointed to a door. I assume to check he had the right one, I nodded my head in reply and walked up to it. "I'll just get the door so you can get that bed in."

 **Nick's PoV:**

"Ta, Fluff." I thanked as I stumbled through the door with the Finns old camping bed.

"No problem." She watched me anxiously, wondering what my reaction would be to her room. "So…" She asked, "What do you think?"

I looked around the room that will soon be my home, _its small but I'm sure we can make work_ , I thought. I think I'll have a bit of fun with this. "How's this going to work?" I asked her.

The small bunny looked embarrassed, "I don't know… Honestly, I hadn't put much thought into it." She replied sheepishly.

"Gee… Thanks, Carrots." I retorted sarcastically, "Glad to know I'm loved!"

"Oh stop complaining... You're acting like a kit." She replied, "I thought we could figure it out closer to the time, and anyway anything is better than sleeping under a bridge or in an old van."

I smirked at the unsuspecting bunny, "Is that so…" I drawled out slowly. "I don't see you inviting Finn in."

The small rabbit shot me a glare as if she knew where I was going with this which was unlikely because I had only thought of it myself a moment ago. "Is it because you only have a soft spot for one fox in particular?"

Judy looked flustered like she couldn't believe what I had asked and didn't have a witty response lined up… _or maybe I had hit the nail on the head and she does have a soft spot for me,_ I thought for a moment. _No that can't be right, we're just friends… right?_ That nagging voice and the back of my mind chose to speak up, _yeah... just friends who happen to moving in together, sounds legit_. It answered sarcastically.

 _If you don't shut the hell up I'm going to get both of us thrown in a mental hospital!_ I internally screamed, _fuck… I'm actually having an argument with myself, maybe I do need to go see someone?_

Thankfully s certain grey bunny brought me back to reality at that moment, "Are you okay Nick, you sort of zoned out for a bit?"

"Huh…" I replied intelligently, "Sorry Judy, I was just trying to figure out how we're going to make this work." I quickly lied, hopefully, she'll buy it… _Damn, I called her Judy, maybe she didn't notice?_ I silently prayed.

She looked at me funny, _I don't think she's buying it._ The sarcastic voice informed me, _thank you soo much for pointing that out to me, don't you think I noticed that as well?_ Was the way I responded to the voice. She continued, so to appear as if she hadn't caught me lying, "What did you come up with then?"

"I'm thinking I will set the camp bed up next to yours so then we can both get to the door if we need to go to the loo." I had actually given it some thought so it wasn't a complete lie earlier. "I'm going to move your chair into the far right corner of the room while the bed is out, but when the bed isn't being used the chair will be in its usual place in front of your desk and the camping bed will be folded in the far right corner."

"That was actually well thought out," Judy said somewhat surprised. "Sounds like a plan then, it's almost 7 so I say we set things up and then go to a little café I like for tea, then back home and bed?"

"Yeah, sounds good I'm a bit peckish anyway so I'm up for that."

 **Judy's Pov:**

 _I can't shake the feeling that Nick wasn't being truthful earlier but what would he lie to me about, and why?_ I pondered in silence, _I'm sure he has his reasons… but I can't help but be curious._

Now that Nick is all moved in its time to get something to eat, and celebrate, we decided we would go to one of my favourite local cafés, the soft rock diner. Nothing beats good homemade food at an old school diner, especially one that plays classic rock and roll from a real jukebox!

Anyway… back on topic, Nick and I were still in my flat… I mean our flat getting ready to go out for a light supper. Nick had set the camping bed in the corner, like he said he would when it's not in use, and was patiently waiting for me to set down my few belongs from the hospital. My changer, extra set of clothes, pyjamas and such.

"Right… all set, let me just grab my purse then we can go." I told him, he just shook his head at me with a smirk, "Excuse me?" I asked, "What are you smirking at Wilde?"

His smirk transformed into that genuine smile of his, the one he doesn't show very often, _that will soon change, I'll make sure he lives a happier life from now on._ I silently swore to myself.

"Leave your purse, Hopps." He told me kindly, "I'm paying for dinner."

"But it's not righ…" I started before he cut me off.

"It's the least I can do, seeing as you're putting me up for the foreseeable future."

"Still I would prefer it if I at least paid for my meal."

"Nonsense." He said to me sternly but in a friendly way, his smile never faltering on his face. "It would be ungentlemanly of me to go out for a meal with you and do anything less."

"Fine!" I succumbed to him, _yet again I might add_. "But I'm paying next time!"

"We'll see about that." He challenged back. _Ugh… why does he need to be so confrontational?_

My response was to huff with indignation as I made my way towards the door, Nick stood at the door holding it open for me. "After you." He told me. I stopped, looked him in the eye and told him, "No."

"Pardon?" He asked, lifting his left eyebrow in confusion.

"You haven't got your own key yet so in the meantime, I need to lock up, therefore it would be pointless for me to exit first."

He muttered, "Ohh…" As realisation washed over him. "I didn't think of that."

"See," I said pointedly, "I'm not just a pretty face."

Nick walked past me out of the door, on his way I could have sworn I heard him mumble, "No… but you are pretty." I felt my face heat up, _did he just say that… or am I just mishearing things?_ I wondered as I locked up. I decided not to think about it and pretend I didn't hear what I thought I heard, just to be on the safe side.

I turned on my heel and started back down the narrow hallway, I looked over my left shoulder at Nick as I went and said to him, "Come on then, its only round the corner but it shuts at nine on a weeknight." I face forwards again and continue on my way to the stairwell.

I can't describe to you how it felt to be out of that hospital with my best friend and on our way to my favourite café. As we made our way back down the stairs I had time to think about what will happen now that Nick is moved in, will things proceed how they already are or will it be another trial for our friendship to endure? The comfortable silence was broken when we reached the street that stretches out in front of our apartment building, Nick was the one to speak first.

"Which way is the diner?" He asked me, "I don't think I've been to this one before, the soft rock diner you say?" His brows scrunched up in confusion as if the thought that he doesn't know every nook and cranny of Zootopia was baffling to him. "I can't say I've heard of it, but oh well… lead on then rabbit, foods a-waitin'!" He cried good-naturedly.

"It's this way, Slick." I enlightened him, gesturing over my shoulder in its general direction.

We continued down the deserted street, the wind rustled in the leaves of trees as we passed as if greeting. The first of the street lamps were beginning to turn on, their warm orange light mixing with the dying Sunlight and creating swirling patterns of different shades as it drifted through the branches of the small trees like the glass fragments in a kaleidoscope.

Our walk to the diner didn't take too long, it is just around the corner from our apartment. It feels strange to say _our_ apartment… like this is some sort of dream and any minute I will wake up and find out that none of this happened. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that Nick and I are now roomies and I have no doubt it will bring us closer as friends, but it just seems so surreal at the moment.

As we made our way on the final stretch of the journey to the café we didn't say much, we walked in comfortable silence. In all honestly I think I preferred it that way, it had been a long and exciting day and I just wanted to take it easy and enjoy a nice meal with my best friend.

The small diner finally appeared before us, it's amazing how hunger can make time seem longer, on the outside, it doesn't look much different to a normal café; large windows exposing booths, counter at the far back of the shop, a few stools at the counter, you know general café stuff. The only real differences are a few of pieces of rock memorabilia like a couple of autographed portraits, an electric guitar mounted on the wall and 'The soft rock diner' written in neon above the door… oh and the sound of '50's and '60's rock drifting through the propped open door.

As we proceeded into the late night diner I could hear _'hound dog'_ playing in the background, one of my all-time favourites. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Nick miming the song while ever so slightly dancing to the beat, I made a mental note to come here more often. It seems Nick and I share a similar taste in music.

We made our way over to a free booth in the corner of the café, behind us the light of the street lamps shined in through the large windows casting a warm orange glow over the front of the café.

The café was cosy, there was a calm, friendly atmosphere to the place which almost instantly put me at ease as if I was back home having a meal with my family. The smell of food in the air did nothing to help with my hunger and judging by the wistful look on Nick's face I could tell he felt the same way as I. The music played softly in the background, quietly enough that it would be easy to have a conversation over the iconic songs of ears come to pass, but loud enough that it would fill the gaps left by the comfortable silence of two friends enjoying their meal together.

The diner wasn't too busy, about normal so roughly about twenty odd customers. I remembered on a particularly busy night I had trouble even finding a seat at the counter free, let alone a table to eat at. Nick and I took a menu each from the holder at the end of our booth and started to browse through what they had to other. Let's see, _Seasonal soup, beetroot, carrot and orange salad, veggie burgers, chilli… hmmm, I think I will go for the salad._

"I'm thinking of having the salad, what about you Nick?" I asked, looking up from my menu to Nick sitting on the other side of the table.

"Tough choice, I'm leaning towards a veggie burger with chips." He replied hungrily.

"Huh… I would have thought you'd go for the bug burger."

"Well you see, Carrots, I've never been too fond of either bugs or fish so I just stick to fresh food."

"I never knew that I can't believe after all we've been through I didn't know you were vegetarian."

"In all fairness, it hasn't come up, it's not exactly how usual conversations start."

We put our menus back in their holder, "Shall we go up and order?" Nick asked me, obviously eager for his food.

"Yep!" I responded enthusiastically, "I'm looking forward to my salad, I haven't had theirs yet.

We approached the counter to place our order, the female waiting to serve us was an older looking arctic wolf. She had a kind face and warm eyes, but they held a sternness to them as well, she reminded me of my grandmother; loving, caring, compassionate, but more than willing to teach you proper manners, even if that did mean punishment. The ageing wolf sat on a stool on the other side of the counter, she saw us approaching and rose from her set so she could meet us at the till.

"What can I do for you two?" She asked kindly.

"We would like to order, please." Responded Nick politely.

"Of course, what will it be for you two, dears?"

Nick looked at me and then gestured with his hand for me to go first, "Ladies first." He mumbled, just encase the gesture needed to be clarified. "Thank you." I mouthed back, as I stepped up to the counter.

"Could I have the beetroot, carrot and orange salad, please?"

"What drink would you like with that, love?"

"Could I get a peppermint and nettle tea please?"

"Certainly." She then turned towards Nick, "And what about you, dear, what can I get you?"

"Can I have the veggie burger with chips, please? And could I have that with a chocolate milkshake please?"

"That will be $14.20 please." Nick nodded his head in response and then reached into his back pocket for his wallet. _I really don't want him to pay for my food! It doesn't feel right._

"Nick…" I started, but soon quieted down when he looked at me. He wanted to pay for it and I was clear by the way he looked. "At least let me chip in." I pleaded.

He smiled at me, "Sorry Carrots, but I did say I'm treating you." He turned back to our waitress, "And besides it would be bad manners of me to ask you to pay, wouldn't you agree?" He continued.

The female behind the counter responded to this question, "It would be in chivalrous of you to pay for it, but in today's day and age females want to be treated as equals. In my opinion, it all depends on the circumstance and the mammals involved."

"Well the circumstance is two friends going out for a meal to celebrate a number of things and one of them, that's me, is deciding to treat the other." Nick helpfully supplied all the information she could need.

"If he's already arranged to pay for it, and it's to treat you then I'd say let him." She replied, and as an after note to me only she said, "It's his own damn fault if he goes through his money, that's males for you; not thinking before they act."

I had to stifle my giggles, but I gave her a discrete wink, _she's not wrong Nick certainly doesn't think things through._

Nick took a ten and a five from the front section of his wallet and handed it to our patron, "Keep the change." He said.

"I'll put it in the donation box then."

"Thank you," Nick replied.

I thanked our waitress as well and we then turned and went back to our table. It was a short distance from the counter, it was in the bottom left-pawed corner of the diner near the large stretching windows and only a few tables away from the counter. You see the diner isn't very deep only about five tables deep, but it makes up for this by being wide which allows them to accommodate a large number of mammals and a wide variety of species.

When we reached our suitably sized table nick decided to have a look at what desserts they had to other. I decided I would join him in browsing the sweets and see if anything takes my fancy, _Carrot cake, lemon meringue pie, loads of different sorbets, chocolate brownies, bread and butter pudding… Hmm, it all sounds so good, I think I'll wait till after my meal and see what I feel like._

I looked at Nick to see a satisfied look on his face, no doubt he's already decided, _knowing Nick he will probably go for the unhealthiest pudding._ "I assume you're going for the chocolate brownies with sticky toffee sauce, vanilla ice-cream, and blueberries on the side?" I asked him arching an eyebrow.

He just gaped at me, "How did you know that you weren't even looking at me?" He asked astoundingly.

I just shrugged, "I know what you're like, which means you would most likely go for the least healthy option. As for the berries, it says ' _With your choice of berries on the side'_ and I know blueberries are your favourite."

"I guess you're right, in that case, I'd say you will be going for the carrot cake… actually, I think bread and butter pudding."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You're a farm girl so you like traditional, homemade meals. And bread and butter is an old-school pudding that everyone has at home. Am I right?"

"Yeah… I was leaning more towards that, okay mister-know-it-all what will I have on the side?"

"Custard 'cause that's the classic side, and you like strawberries right? So I think that will be your choice of side."

"I was going to wait till after the meal to see what I fancied if anything because you said you're paying so I might not get anything yet. But if I did then I was thinking of getting what you said." I continued my little rambling session, "And if I do get a pudding then I will be paying you back for both desserts because I'm not having you buy a meal, drink and pudding for me." I told him sternly.

He just smiled that insufferable smirk of his, "No can do, Carrots." He told me slyly. "I said dinner was my treat and seeing how you're letting me live with you it is only fair of me to chip in and this is one of the ways I can do that."

I glowered at the male, "I don't want you to feel the need to do this for me."

"I want to… and besides how else would I have found out about this new retro diner?" He had a somewhat distant look on his face like he wasn't completely here, like a part of his mind was wandering far from home.

The wait for our meal was short, as we had arrived later in the evening then most of the other patrons we didn't have to worry about the peak of the evening shift and so there wasn't many orders due before our own. The rush and bustle of the diner reminded me of small cafés back home in Bunnyburrow, even though the city café was much busier than the ones back home the peaceful and friendly environment made me long for home and appreciate the quiet and stillness that rarely falls on Zootopia.

I was brought out of my thoughts of homesickness when our drinks arrived at our table, shortly followed by our meals. Both Nick and I looked at our meals with keenness, neither one of us could wait to dig into our food but figured it better to have manners. We thanked our waiter and once they had left us we started our meals.

The atmosphere at our table was fun, we would joke back and forth and I would occasionally steal some of Nick's chips, and on more than incident, my hand was jokingly slapped away. To keep things light he would try to nick some of the carrot sticks in my salad, _try_ being the word. Nothing comes between me and my food, especially if carrots are involved. In hindsight, I'd probably given Nick some ammunition on what he could do to annoy me to oh well, _c'est la vie_.

 **Judy's PoV:**

Our meal passed in the blink of an eye, the conversation was not forced and seemed to flow like running water. It seemed we had no end to material to talk about, we mainly talked about how it will be to live with each other, which inevitably lead to us talking about Nick applying for the Academy. Nick didn't seem too impressed when I reminded him of the fact he has to start training and studying soon for his entry exam and physical.

Which brings you up to speed, currently we were, or rather _I was_ , deciding whether or not to have a dessert. Nick No doubt had already decided to go for something, he always did like sugar and anything unhealthy. We already decided on what we would get so Nick was just waiting on me to decide yes or no. _Oh, what the hell!_ I thought, S _od it I might as well if he is getting one._

"I've decided." I announced after what seemed an eternity, "I will get one on the exception that next time we go out for a meal I am paying for it." I turned towards Nick, "Understood, Slick?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied mockingly.

We rose from our table and headed off towards the counter to order our desserts, and were greeted by the same female as before. The difference this time was that I gestured to Nick for him to order first.

"You guys decide you're going to have dessert?" Asked the kind old wolf behind the till. Nick and I both nodded our heads in reply, "What will it be then?" She inquired.

"Could I have the chocolate brownies with sticky toffee sauce please?"

"Yep. Would you like berries with that?"

"Can I get that with blueberries please?"

"Sure." She turned towards me, "And what about you dear, what do you fancy?"

"Can I have your bread and butter pudding with custard and strawberries please?"

"No problem, can I get you anything else or will that be all?"

"I'm good, thanks." I countered.

"Me too, but thank you anyway." Was Nick's answer reaction.

"Okay, that will be $7.75 then, please." Stated the wolf.

Nick reached into his back pocket and brought out his wallet for the second time that evening, he removed a ten from his wallet and handed it over, "Keep the change for yourself, thank you again." He told our waitress.

"Thank you, tell your chef our meal was great and I'm sure dessert will be as well." I complimented.

"I'm sure the praise will make their evening, thank you."

We waved goodbye to our hostess for the evening and made our way back to our table. The wait for our desserts wasn't as long as for our meals, so we passed the short amount of time with small talk. I finally brought up the topic Nick's been avoiding; the academy.

"Now that you're all moved in and my leg is on the mend we'll have to start your training." I told him, somewhat smirking internally. _He's going to try and weasel out of it somehow, I just know it._ I thought to myself.

He looked panicked, it's finally got real for him this is going to happen. "Um… What about your leg though, we won't be able to do anything too strenuous encase you injure it?" He asked.

"I've already thought of that, one I would start you off on anything too difficult anyway, and two I need to help my leg recover by doing exercises to help it heal in all the right places and ways."

"If you're sure, I guess I can give it a try." He smiled, "Anyway how hard could it be with you mentoring me, you're probably the only mammal who could motivate me to do it… I mean because you're the only one stubborn enough." He added as an afterthought.

"Great to hear because we start running tomorrow morning so make sure you get a good night's sleep."

"Yippee!" He said sarcastically, twirling his finger in the air in 'joy'.

Our dessert chose that moment to turn up so our waiter gave Nick a strange look for his outburst.

"Um…" Said our waiter, "I have a sticky toffee pudding…"

Nick put his hand up again, "That's me please." He set the plate down in front of Nick then turned round to me.

"I guess that means the bread and butter is yours."

"Thank you," I said, he set my plate down in front of me and whispered to me. "Your boyfriend is weird, is he always like this?" I couldn't speak, _did he really think we were together, can't two friends hang out. Stop getting defensive,_ part of me thought, and my intelligent reply was, _I'm not getting defensive you are. Well done brain,_ I thought.

Our waiter took my silence as confirmation that we are together and yes he is always like this. "If there is anything else I can get you just ask for Dave." We both thanked him and he left.

We dug into our dessert, both Nick and myself were too engrossed in our puddings to have much of a conversation, but Nick's expression spoke lengths to me. It was clear to me he was enjoying his sticky toffee pudding, or it could have just been the blueberries he was enjoying. My dessert brought back memories of when I was a young kit, I remembered getting home from school and Mum would be in the kitchen preparing dinner and the sweet tantalising smell of bread and butter pudding would float out from the large, generations old, cast-iron oven that she worked over. I remembered rushing through the meal she cooked for us, not because I disliked the food but because I couldn't wait for dessert.

My dessert made me nostalgic for simpler times when all I had to worry about was getting my homework in on time, those childhood memories that seemed to be a lifetime ago yet I can remember them clear as day. It may have been a simple sweet treat but it brought back fond memories of close friends who have long since grown apart and went down their separate roads with their own challenges. My trip down memory lane made me realise just how much I have been through in such a short amount of time and helped me to appreciate just how much Nick was there for me, although we came from different paths we have come together to become close friends following the same route to do some good in this chaotic world.

"You done, Carrots?" Nick's voice brought me jolting back to the present, we both had finished out dessert and Nick had been waiting patiently for me to come out of my trance-like state.

"Y-yeah, I'm done." He offered me his hand and stood up from my seat.

We turned to leave before Nick dashed back to the counter, "I forgot to give you a tip when I paid" he said to the kindly old wolf that had been serving us all evening. He handed over a $10 bill, "that is a very generous tip, thank you." Came her reply. He smiled that heart-melting smile of his, "it's nothing for the great service you have here, thank you again for having us."

"Anytime." She said happily at the compliment.

He jogged back over to me, "Let's go home, I'm knackered."

My stomach gave a little flutter when he said 'home', I like that he feels at home around me, and with that, we started on our way back to our home.

 **A/N:**

 **Don't worry you'll find out what happens on their first night living together in the next chapter, sorry for making you wait but I felt like being mean and besides I planned on the next one to be about the same length as this one. So that's something to look forward to.**

 **I really wish I could write me fic as well as I can my assignments, at least then you guys would have some longer chapters. The last assignment I did was 22 K long!**

 **If I wrote half as much as my coursework on my fic than I would probably have finished it by now, but alas I am only just getting started. I assure you that there will be plenty more chapters yet to come, I only wish I could say when and how often they will be posted.**

 **I have a plan to go back and re-write some of my earlier chapters but I will try to do this alongside writing new chapters, I will write in the authors notes when and what re-writes I have uploaded so then you can go back and see what improvements I've made.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed AWL, and I will try to have the fifth chapter completed as soon as possible.**


End file.
